The Extra Companion
by YouGottaHateMe
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose met Jack Harkness, he wasn't alone. They end up meeting his friend Mistress, or as he calls her Misty. They embark on adventures together, the fur of them. And how will Misty change up the Doctor and Rose futures. It starts off slow but I promise to update as much as possible.


**A/N: This starts at the end of the episode The Doctor Dances. Not sure how long it will be, probably kind of long.**

**There may be couples eventually but not sure. Updates will be sporadic. Hope you like it. The characters may seem OOC and I apologize this is the first time writing Doctor Who ever.**

**I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or story lines, the OC I do own.**

**{Line Break}**

_Friendship improves happiness and abates misery, by the doubling of our joy and the dividing of our grief- Unknown_

{Line Break}

As the women walks towards Big Ben, you can see her playing with a band on her wrist. Standing right next to the clock tower she looks up and calls. "Jack, bring me up." As the people who are walking about look at her like she's a loon she calls once more. "Come on, Jack. " Getting no response she grabs a device out of her dress pocket. It looks like a tin box with buttons. Typing in the access code she disappears, and arrives on board the ship. "Jack, where are you?" she asks the empty air.

{Line Break}

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack says to the Doctor. "That's an ambulance?" Nancy asks. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose replies while Jack and Doctor inspect the spacecraft. "They've been trying to get in." Jack says to the Doctor. "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" The Doctor states while Jack keys in the code to open the ambulance. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." As an alarm goes off and sparks fly everywhere. Jack says "Didn't happen last time. " "It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." He says to Jack. "Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked.

As the gates to get into the compound rattle Rose shouts "Doctor!" "Captain, secure those gates!" He orders Jack. "Why?" "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" He asks her. "I cut the wire" She replied. "Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred twenty eight D." He says tossing Rose the sonic screwdriver. "What?" "Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

"Who are you? Who are any you?" Nancy asks Rose. "You'd never believe me if I told you." She says in a nonchalant way. "You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" "We're time travelers from the Future." Rose relies hesitantly. "Mad, you are." "We have a time travel machine. Seriously!" "It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?" Says Nancy while looking at the bombs falling to Earth. "Nancy, this isn't the end. I…I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything."

"How can you say that? Look at it" She says borderline hysteric. "Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, fifty years' time. "She replies in a matter of fact way. "From here?" "I'm a Londoner. From your future." She says with a smile. "But, but you're not." "What?" "German" Nancy states. "Nancy the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win." She conveys in an undoubted way. "We win?" Nancy asks stunned. Nodding at her Rose gets up, "Come on."

{Line break}

As the women pressed certain buttons she asked the computer "Where is Captain Jack Harkness?" "Authorization code" "Misty 3767" Waiting for the computer to authorize she murmured "Why did he insist on that insufferable name?"

"Code authorized. Showing coordinates on screen." As the numbers showed the women cursed and sat down in the pilot chair getting ready to fly to the compound.

{Line Break}

When Rose and Nancy walk back Jack opens the ambulance. "It's empty. Look at it." He says while stepping back. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" "I don't know." She says worried. "Yes, you do." He says holding up his hand. "Nanogenes" she says excited. "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." He says to Jack. "Oh, God" "Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" she asks surprised.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship." The Doctor says staring at Jack. "This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do." He continues getting more upset as he goes. "They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" He finishes in a shout. "I didn't know" Jack says trying to defend himself.

While the Doctor tries working on the ambulance the Patients get closer to the compound all calling. "Mummy. Mummy." Taking notice Nancy yells out. "Rose!" Looking at the patients she runs towards ambulance. "It's bringing the gas mask people here isn't it?" She asks the Doctor. "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." "B-But the gas mask people aren't troops." She says while Jack heads closer to the fence. "They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up; they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." She states "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The Doctor says while standing up. After the patients fully surround the compound, Jack asks. "Why don't they attack?" "Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." The Doctor replies while looking at the patients. "The Child?" He asks astonished. "Jamie" Says Nancy looking at Jack. "What?" "Not the child. Jamie." She says glancing between the Doctor and Jack, telling them to try and correct her." "So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asks Jack scared. "Any second." He replies. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" Asks the Doctor while passing him and walking towards Nancy. "He's just a little boy." Nancy says with her face down fallen. "I know. " Says the Doctor. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." The Doctor says while looking out at the patients.

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asks him. "I don't know." He says. "It's my fault" Nancy says aloud. "No" The Doctor differs. "It is. It's all my fault." Nancy argues. "How can it be your-" He cuts of as he listens to patients. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." Then he gets an idea. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older then you look, yes?" He asks as the bombs get closer. "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." He says getting worried. "You can teleport us out." Rose says to him. "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols." He says. "So it's volcano day. Do what you got to do." The Doctor says while still looking a Nancy. "Jack?" Rose questions. He looks at her before teleporting to his ship.

{Line Break}

As he appears on the ship he gets tackled into a hug. Looking up he sees the long snow white hair framing the tan face, and brown eyes of the only women he will forever love. "Misty what's wrong?" he asks while standing them both up.

"Why do you insist on calling me Misty? My name is Mistress. And nothing is wrong I just didn't know what happened to you." She says grabbing him in a hug again. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be here?" "I'm sorry I had to help out some people." He said as he pushed her away a bit so he could look in her eyes.

"Fine," she said looking down "but don't do it again." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Letting her go he went to the controls and started to get ready to catch the bomb. "What are you doing?" Mistress said. "I'm going to stop a bomb from killing a lot of people." He said in reply, and then looked back at her with a smile. "Wanna help?" Smiling back, she to the controls on the walls.

{Line Break}

"Doctor, that bomb." "Taken care of it." "How?" "Psychology." He said with a smile. As the bomb get really close, Jacks ship comes towards it and traps it in the light beam before impact. Looking at the bomb the see Jack sitting on it. "Doctor!" Jack shouts. "Good lad!" He shouted to Jack. "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." Jack shouted back. "Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can? "He nodded. "Rose?" "Yeah?" she replied "Goodbye" he said before disappearing. Then he reappeared and shouted. "By the way, love the tee-shirt. " Inside the ship he grabs Mistresses transporter remote and hugs her. "Bye, I love and always will." He says before transporting her next to Rose. Watching the ship leave she yells out "Jack Harkness get your ass back here. " As the ship finally leaves she drops to the ground hugs herself. She doesn't look up until she feels Roses arm around her. "What happened?" Rose asks. "He left me here, so in case something happens. That asshole, stupid thoughtful asshole." Calming herself she got up and noticed the man with the black jacket and nanogenes around him. "What are doing?" Rose asks as she also notices the nanogenes. "Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He says as he tosses all the nanogenes to the patients. They fall to the ground and he exclaims. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" As they get up they look completely normal.

The Doctor runs to Dr. Constantine and says "Dr. Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." He smiles looking around at the patients. "Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" he says confused. "Yeah, well, you know cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" Replies the Doctor. He smiles at him runs back towards Mistress and Rose. "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!" he shouts to everyone. "Now you who are you? Will you be joining us?" He asks Mistress. "I am Mistress, my friend Jack sent me here." She said while picking up her dress and curtsying. "I'm The Doctor and this Rose. " He said gesturing to Rose. "I would like to join you if you'll have me." She said in answer to his question. Nodding he walked over to the ambulance. "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" He said looking at Rose. "Usually the first in line." She replied smiling.

{Line Break}

As the three of them entered the Tardis the Doctor started to talk. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" Walking around the controls he had a big smile on his face. As Mistress finally entered the Tardis she gasped. "A Tardis a real life Tardis." She whispered to herself. "Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose said to the Doctor who was at the controls. "Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" He said in reply. "What?" Rose questioned, hearing her Mistress giggled to herself. "And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." Hearing those words made Mistress deflated a bit. "Excuse me, Doctor?" She asks. "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire." He said still happy. "Is there anything we can do about Jack?"

He looked at her and nodded still with a smile on his face. "Yes we can." As he started to pull levers and press buttons. "Hold on." He said as the Tardis started to move. Once it stopped she opens the doors and she sees Jack drinking a Martini. Hearing him talking about that time he woke up in bed both of his executioners, and how they were a lovely couple. While Moonlight Serenade she calls out. "Jack!" He looks at her and smiles.

"Well, hurry up then." Rose yells out to them. As he runs he grabs Mistress and hugs her. "Misty!" When she glares at him, he just smiles back. " Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." Hearing that they both laugh. "I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draft." Says the Doctor starting up the engine. "Welcome to the Tardis." As Jack closes the door he looks around and says. "Much bigger on the inside." "It's a real life Tardis Jack. You know how I've always wanted to see one." Whispered Mistress in his ear. Looking at her he smiled and they watch the Doctor and Rose interact. "Rose! I've just remembered!" Shouts the Doctor. "What?" She asks as the music changes to swing. "I can dance! I can dance!" He says as he grabs her and dips her. After watching them for a few minutes, Jack grabs Mistress and starts to dance to the music with her following along.

{Line Break}

**A/N: So sorry it's so long. I hope you liked it. The other Chapters will be short and I swear there is going to be a plot somewhere in this story. I will accept positive criticism. And hope you liked it. Sorry about all the errors I went through and tried to fix them but, I probably didn't.**

**-YGHM**


End file.
